Bo Peep
by nortonamoSHOCK
Summary: Kendall picks up a CUTE costume for Logan to wear! LoganxKendall Kogan ftw ㅋㅋㅋ yay for fluffy drabbles!


**Yay for fluff! ~:D**

**I came up with this while listening to "Bo Peep" by T-ARA**

**Comment/Review please!**

"Logan what's takin' so long?" The impatient Kendall questioned from behind the closed door. Inside the small bathroom Logan was pacing back and forth, unable to bring himself to exit the bathroom.

"I don't wanna come out Kendall! I look like a fool!" He whined through the door. Logan bit his nails nervously; he did not want to show himself in front of Kendall. The only way he would leave that bathroom was by force.

"Come on Logan! I won't laugh!" Kendall said, forcing himself to hold back the laugh growing in his stomach. Just imagining what Logan looked like brought on the chuckles.

"Yes you will! I can hear you trying not to laugh now Kendall!" Logan shouted angrily. He crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not coming out and that's final."

"You will! I have your clothes! What are you going to do, come out naked?" Kendall asked his friend. He took a moment and thought of Logan coming out of the bathroom naked. It all of a sudden didn't seem too bad. "On second thought..."

"I'm not coming out naked," Logan sternly said.

"Then come out wearing that! I'm growing bored!"

Logan sighed. It was either go out naked or in the clothes he was currently wearing. Either way, he thought, was embarrassing. 'Naked might be more embarrassing than this. Granted I'll probably end up naked, might as well go out like this,' he said to himself.

"Fine," Logan voiced nervously. He took a deep breath and continued on, his voice full of defeat. "I'll come out like this."

Kendall threw his fist in the air and mouthed the word "Yes!" He didn't want to see Logan in the clothes because he spent nearly seventy five dollars on the outfit. He genuinely wanted to see Logan dressed up all cute and such. "Hurry yah?"

Logan took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. He couldn't lie, he looked damned cute. But if anyone saw, anyone at all, he'd be dead. He would literally kill himself. "You can do this," he pepped himself up. After fixing the strap on his outfit, Logan went for the door. Slowly, he turned the knob.

Kendall's jaw dropped to the ground. Standing right before him was Logan, dressed up in the outfit he picked out especially for him.

Kendall first saw the outfit while he was walking home from the movies with Logan. He spotted it in the boutique shop, sitting right in the window. He knew instantly the pink, frilly Bo Peep outfit would look amazing on Logan. He went back the next day and bought the exact one.

Logan looked down at the ground. He stared at the pink matching shoes. His eyes traveled up his legs, until the white stockings he was wearing ended. He gently ran his hand over the soft, silky fabric of his skirt. He twirled the white staff in his hand while he waited for Kendall to speak.

"You look," Kendall started to say, desperately fighting off a rambunctious laugh, "you look…"

Logan glared at Kendall. "Don't even," he fumed, "I look stupid. I can't believe you bought this for me Kendall! Gosh I look stupid and ugl-" Logan's eyes started to fill with tears of embarrassment. He looked away from Kendall and sniffed the tears away.

"You look amazing." Kendall cut in. He grabbed Logan by the waist and pulled him close. He grabbed Logan's chin and turned it towards him. Logan kept his gaze away from Kendall's beautiful green eyes. "Look at me Logan."

Logan pouted and shook his head. "No."

Kendall laughed softly to himself. Logan looked cutest when he was upset, which rarely ever happened. "You are so cute, you know?"

"Shut up I look retarded."

Kendall nodded and agreed with his boyfriend. "You do, very." Logan rolled his eyes in response. "But you look cute at the same time."

Logan finally looked at Kendall. He stared up at the taller boy with wide chocolate eyes. His lower lip pursed out a little. "Do I really?"

"Cutest damn boy I've ever seen." Kendall said with a large smile.

"Cuter than James?"

"Way cute than James!"

Logan blushed and smiled sheepishly. He moved his hips in a circular movement, twirling his skirt around. "Well, I guess I do look a little cute." He looked down at his outfit. Part of him still couldn't believe he was wearing it, the other part was glad he was. He actually looked really cute in it.

"A little? More like a lot!" Kendall laughed. He removed his hands from Logan's hips and intertwined them with Logan's. "You really do look cute Logan."

Logan looked up and met Kendall's eyes again. He smiled brightly. Kendall returned the smile. Their faces inched closer until their lips met. The two boys kissed for what seemed like hours to Logan, but was just a couple of minutes. When they finally parted, Kendall let go of Logan's hands and started to back up. Logan stared at him with a confused face. "What are you doing?"

Kendall reached down into his backpack and pulled out a small camera. He held it up and made a puppy dog face. "Please?"

Logan sighed, but gave in. He trusted Kendall would keep the photograph to himself and not show it to anyone else. He wasn't the kind of guy that would flaunt around pictures of Logan dressed in a Bo Peep costume. "One and only one, got it?"

"Got it!" Kendall smirked and held the camera up. He snapped one photograph off, and only one. It instantly came out from the bottom of the camera. Kendall pulled it out and whipped it in the air. "I'll keep this to myself."

Logan smiled and nodded. "Good." Then his innocent smile faded. "Now…help me get these clothes off," he said in a seductive voice. Kendall's eyes lit up with excitement.

_2 Weeks Later_

Logan opened up the doors to the pool area of the Palm Springs. He spotted his gang of friends, in their usual spot. Kendall was missing from the group, though. This struck Logan as odd at first, but he shrugged the minor detail off. 'Probably practicing or with his mom,' Logan's naïve mind came up with.

Logan cheerfully walked up to his friends and sat down. He turned to Carlos and smiled. "Wassup?"

Carlos looked at Logan as normal as he could. He bit the sides of his cheeks to prevent him from laughing. "Wa-wass-wassup?" Carlos coughed out.

Logan knit his brows and shook his head. Carlos was always weird, so Logan thought nothing of Carlos' strange manner. He looked past Carlos and waved at James. "Hey James what's up? Seen Kendall?"

James had strong will power, but seeing Logan smile cheekily like he did set off the laugh. James bent over and clutched his sides as the laugh came out. It was a strong laugh that came from the pits of his diaphragm. "Hah! HAH! HAAAH!"

Hearing James laughed caused Carlos to laugh as well. "BUWAHAHAH!" Carlos pointed and laughed at Logan.

Logan panicked. He jumped up and started to point at James and Carlos. "You two, what is going on? Why are you laughing at me?" Logan shouted furiously.

"You…" James laughed out. He pulled out a small white piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Logan. Logan snatched up the paper and stared down at it.

A rain of fury fell upon the Palm Springs that day. Logan's hands trembled with anger as he started to transform. He was no longer the Logan everyone knew. He had turned into the Hulk! His eyes went small, nostrils flared, and face turned a shade of red that had never graced Logan's pigmentation. He took a deep breath and leaned back. Logan opened his mouth and let a loud scream out that shook Los Angeles. "KEEEENNNDDAALLL!!!!!"


End file.
